Klebsiella pneumonia is a growing issue in intensive care units as it is a common bacterial contaminant that has become relatively refractory to current treatment regimes. Additionally, because Klebsiella tends to be omnipresent in the body, though well controlled, the intensive care unit of a hospital or medical care facility functions as an incubator for strains of Klebsiella that have shown an increasing pattern of producing ever more antibiotic resistant strains of Klebsiella pneumoniae in patients. Further those strains appear to have a gene characteristic that enables the transfer of the increased antibiotic resistance to other virulent and more widespread diseases which this invention is also designed to curtail.
More broadly, the invention applies to anti-biotic resistant strains of bacteria selected from the family groups of Klebsiella, Staphylococcus, Clostridium, Shigella, Pneumonia, Escheria coli, Chlamydia, and Anthrax, and a parasitic disease Leishmaniasis on the same principle because strains of these diseases also have the ability to evolve their resistance to antibiotic treatment.